so different, yet so similar
by Nakajima Ayumu
Summary: Karena mereka meyakini, cinta yang indah datang dari memahami perbedaan. Dan itulah yang menyatukan mereka diantara kerasnya realita dunia ini./One-shot/Beware of diksi yang terlalu berat!/Mind to RnR? :3


Bagi sang pemilik iris keemasan, hari-hari yang berlalu dengan kehidupannya terlihat sama saja.

Hanya hari-hari yang berawal dari langkah-langkah kaki menuju sekolah, obrol-obrolan santai dengan teman-temannya sebelum kelas dimulai, belajar, kemudian kegiatan klub sepulang sekolah, kemudian kembali lagi ke rumah.

Iya sih, mungkin ia juga akan mengaku kalau hari-hari "sama saja" yang ia jalani terkadang memberikan kejutan dan pengalaman-pengalaman baru baginya, tapi dia bukan tipe anak yang akan berterus terang seperti itu.

Baginya, tidak ada yang terlalu penting untuk dibicarakan. Ia lebih suka berbicara sesuatu yang bermanfaat dan tidak membuang-buang waktu. Maka itu, ia jarang membuka mulutnya.

Lain halnya dengan si pemilik iris coklat terang. Baginya, setiap hari adalah lembaran baru dalam hidupnya, lembaran kosong yang sudah siap menunggu apapun yang akan ia torehkan kesitu. Kejutan, suka, duka, apapun itu.

Terkadang mungkin ia akan terjatuh, tapi ia bukan tipe anak yang menganggap "gagal adalah akhir dari segalanya." Itulah mengapa ia jarang melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, sekeras apapun kondisi yang ia hadapi.

Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan pepatah "tong kosong nyaring bunyinya". Mulutnya memang nyaring, iya, tapi pernahkah ia terjatuh dalam 3 ulangan berturut-turut di kelas? Tidak. Kalau kata teman-temannya, mulutnya nyaring karena ada tujuan lain.

Kedua anak itu memang memiliki pandangan yang bertolak-belakang tentang diri mereka dan dunia yang mereka jalani, tapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki banyak persamaan yang akan menyatukan mereka di tengahnya kerasnya realita yang ada.

Dan terkadang, hal itu dimulai dari sebuah keterbalikan semata.

* * *

**so different, yet so similar.**

**.**

Seluruh franchise Inazuma Eleven hanya milik Level-5. Kalau aku yang punya, sekarang aku bukan lagi pejuang gratisan.

**Warning**: AU, mungkin OOC, gaje, typo karena gaya bahasa yang nyampur, diksi yang terlalu berat dan mendayu * tuh kan*, amat sangat klise, romance gagal, dll.

_Sangat dianjurkan untuk membaca ini di ruangan kosong dengan sebungkus tisu. Kalo nggak ada juga nggak apa-apa sih._

I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence.

.

_Don't like than don't read! :D_

* * *

_._

Untuk kesekian kalinya, anak bersurai navy itu menghela nafasnya.

Musim panas sudah mencapai puncaknya, itu berarti suhu di luar ruangan akan sangat panas. Berapa? Hei, hei, jangan tanya aku, menginjakkan kaki di sana saja belum.

Yang jelas, anak itu hanya bisa memandang malas dari jendela kamarnya. Panas matahari yang menyengat sampai ke kamarnya, ditambah lagi dengan tumpukan tugas musim panasnya, adalah 2 hal yang menghalanginya untuk pergi.

"...Sampe sekarang gue nggak akan ngerti apa korelasinya liburan musim panas dan tugas."

Memang hal yang wajar kalau yang mengucapkan ini adalah anak yang tidak suka semua hal tentang sekolah, tapi anak ini berbeda. Jangan salahkan dia yang selalu menaruh tugas di prioritas terakhir, justru semua tugas-tugas itu sudah selesai sebelum libur musim panas dimulai. Hanya saja, orangtuanya tidak mempercayainya karena mereka selalu melihatnya bermain komputer sampai larut. Mungkin ini yang tidak dia suka dengan "mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan".

TRING!

Getaran yang sontak menyadarkan lamunannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduknya, sebuah benda berbentuk balok berwarna merah bergerak-gerak kecil. Dengan malas, tangan anak itu meraih benda itu dan membukanya. Dan serentet tulisan yang menghampiri matanya saat ia membuka ponselnya membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

.

_Batas Akhir Setek Di Rumah_

_Jenguk Nii-san_

_12.00_

_._

Batas akhir. Yup, ibunya bilang ia harus tetap di rumah sampai jadwalnya menjenguk kakaknya yang ada di rumah sakit.

Dengan semangat 45 (?), ia pun berdiri sembari mengambil topi yang entah sejak kapan berada di ujung tempat tidurnya, dan langsung melesat menuju luar rumahnya. Saat itu, hanya satu hal yang ada di pikirannya:

_Daily reminder yang dimundurin 2 jam semalam, ailopyupul!_

* * *

_._

_Inazuma General Hospital, 12.30._

"Hee? Kyousuke tumben amat kesini cepat-cepat?"

Satu anak berambut navy yang lain terperangah dari ranjang tempatnya duduk, memandang adiknya yang baru saja menutup pintu ruangan dari dalam dengan cengiran penuh kemenangan.

"Yah, cuman ini yang bisa kulakukan kalau suntuk di rumah."

"Terus tugasmu gimana?"

Tsurugi bungsu cengengesan. "Nii-san nggak tau kan kalau tugasku udah selesai dari kapan tau?"

Pintu ruangan itu kembali bersuara. Suara ketukan dan seorang gadis. "Ano…boleh aku masuk?"

"Nggak dikunci kok!" sahut Tsurugi sulung.

Sekarang gantian Kyousuke yang cengo melihat kakaknya. "Dih, Nii-san udah punya kecengan?"

"Kamu entar liat aja sendiri."

Pintu perlahan tergeser, dan seorang gadis bersurai coklat terang cepat-cepat melangkah masuk. Sesekali ia celingak-celinguk sambil terus memegang sebuket bunga yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya. Sesaat kemudian, pandangan matanya jatuh kepada Tsurugi bersaudara yang sedang melihatnya.

Yang bungsu langsung cengo kubik, walaupun ia tidak menampakkannya melalui wajahnya. "Kinako. Itu bunga buat apaan?"

Kening yang dipanggil langsung membentuk perempatan di sudut. "Tsurugi-kun jangan kegeeran deh! Gue bawa-bawa bunga buat Yuuichi-niisan tercintah bukan karena gue suka sama dia!"

"Lah, itu pake 'tercintah'."

"Biarin! Dia kan emang nii-san tercintah disini!"

Yuuichi hanya bisa bengong melihat perseteruan mereka berdua. "Jadi…kalian berdua sudah saling kenal, ya?"

"Un," Kyousuke mengangguk. "Dia temanku di sekolah."

Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin mengatakan gadis yang berada di depannya ini sebagai "temannya". Lebih baik ia berteriak, "IYA NII-SAN, DIA CALON PACARKU!" sampai kedengaran seantero lorong ketimbang membohongi secuil perasaan yang ia simpan untuk teman sekelasnya itu. Tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui, dia kan bukan tipe yang blak-blakan. Merahasiakan perasaannya adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik—

"Kalau teman…kenapa pipimu tiba-tiba memerah?"

—he, ketahuan.

"Sinar mataharinya terlalu intensif, Nii-san. Yah, secara ini kan puncak musim panas."

Ngibul.

"Tapi iya juga sih, panas." Iya, itu Kinako yang bersuara, dengan tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan sebuket bunga yang masih ia pegang ke arah wajahnya. Entah itu karena ia benar-benar kepanasan atau hanya ingin sekadar menyembunyikan semburat pink cerah di kedua pipi-selembut-mochi-nya. Namun sayang, keputusannya untuk menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kurang tepat, karena tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke arah kakinya yang sedang memakai sandal.

"Kinako. Itu bunganya jatuh tuh."

.

.

.

Yang dipanggil berjengit. Antara deg-degan karena baru saja dipanggil oleh orang yang sudah membuat pipinya memerah dan panik karena bunga-bunga aster yang capek-capek ia beli tadi rontok begitu saja. "UAPHAH! Eh—aduh—maaf! A-apa sebaiknya kubelikan lagi? Nggak jauh sih, di...uh...blok sebelah doang—"

Yuuichi tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Santai aja kok, nggak usah beli! Lagian...itu bukannya masih banyak bunga yang utuh?"

"He—?" Iya juga, sih. Dari 20 kuntum yang ada, hanya 5 yang rontok. Kinako menghela nafas bahagia. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kutaruh di..."

Matanya menjelajahi keliling ruangan itu. Meja, kursi kecil, TV besar, kaca jendela, lalu sepasang kelereng keemasan yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memandang ke arahnya.

"...di..."

Yup, seorang Nanobana Kinako nggak akan pernah keteteran dalam bicara. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku saat kelereng coklat terang miliknya sudah terlanjur terpaku dalam kelereng keemasan di seberangnya.

"Apaan?"

Jeger. Sukses Kinako terlonjak. Tanpa sadar, mulutnya meneriakkan kecil "ah!" saat kakinya kembali menapak lantai.

Tapi Kyousuke tetap saja berwajah datar. "Kalau mau minta saran ke gue, meja di samping lo nggak krodit tuh."

Ia benar. Satu-satunya hal yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Yuuichi hanyalah seplastik kecil berisi obat. Kaki-kaki Kinako perlahan bergerak ke arah meja itu sebelum akhirnya ia menaruh buket bunga itu disana.

"Bunga sudah, lalu abis itu apa, ya..."

* * *

.

Menurut teman-temannya, akhir-akhir ini Kinako seperti memakai topeng.

Di sekolah atau saat bersama teman-temannya ia akan terlihat ceria, namun setiap kali pulang sekolah ia selalu pergi mendahului teman-temannya seakan-akan tidak mengenal mereka.

Sebenarnya sih, memang seperti itu keadaan Kinako sekarang. Ia yang hanya termangu melihat langit sore yang hangat dari jendela kamarnya. Ia yang termenung memikirkan obrolannya dengan Tsurugi bungsu saat mereka berjalan pulang tadi.

.

.

"_Jadi disana yang dirawat cuman kakak lo doang, ya?"_

"_Iya."_

_Yang saat itu terdengar hanyalah langkah-langkah kaki yang bersahutan sepanjang jalan._

"_Lo sendiri?"_

_He? Kinako mengerjap-ngerjap, memastikan yang barusan itu hanya imajinasinya. Seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke yang amat pokerface dan jarang jebe-jebe urusan orang sekarang dengan santainya menanyakan keperluannya di rumah sakit tadi? _That's just wow.

"_Tadi baru abis jenguk seseorang, sih."_

"_Temen?"_

"_...Begitulah."_

"_Siapa?"_

_Sebagian hati Kinako berdesir. Bukan, kali ini bukan karena sadar dirinya diperhatikan Tsurugi sampai segitunya. Bahkan tipe anak yang bacotan seperti dia pun akan terdiam jika ditanya soal urusan-urusan pribadi seperti itu, terutama jika anak itu baru saja menghadapi pahitnya roda kehidupannya yang sedang terperosok ke bawah. Antara mau jujur atau tidak. Takut berkesan merepotkan kalau jujur, takut makin tertekan kalau dipendam._

"_...Lo tau Saryuu Evan dari kelas 1-4?"_

"_Oh, blasteran Jepang-Inggris yang katanya titisan satu maestro violinist Korea(1) karena jago biola itu?"_

_Bah. Kinako mendadak facepalm. Dimana coba miripnya Saryuu sama orang Inggris? Yang ada juga, mukanya udah KW ke 5 jutanya Tenma. Kalau menurut dia sih, kayak gitu._

"_Serah dah lo mau bilang dia blasteran mana!" Tertawa pelan, ia berseru. "Iya, si putih jabrik itu. Udah semingguan dia nggak masuk karena kecelakaan mobil waktu itu."_

_Satu hal yang Tsurugi tidak sadari adalah seberapa keras usaha Kinako untuk menggigit bibirnya karena menahan tangis saat mulutnya baru mengucapkan kata "kecelakaan". Iya, ingatannya kembali tersambung ke saat-saat seminggu yang lalu, saat ia menjadi saksi dari kecelakaan yang membuat ia harus berjalan tertatih-tatih sampai saat ini._

"_Gue juga udah denger kok beritanya..." Ia berhenti berjalan, lalu menatap ke arah langit._

_Kinako hanya menatapnya bingung, sampai kalimat selanjutnya yang muncul dari lisan Tsurugi membuat darahnya kembali berdesir._

"_...dan nggak akan nyangka ternyata lo dan dia yang jadi korban. Semoga kalian cepat sembuh ya."_

_Angin musim panas kembali berhembus seakan mendekap mereka dalam kehangatannya._

"_Ah, makasih kalo gitu..."_

"_Iya. Tapi kaki lo nggak apa-apa tuh kayak gitu?"_

"_Kaki? Kaki gue nggak apa-apa kok!"_

_Mungkin Tsurugi kurang jeli terhadap perasaannya saat itu, tapi setidaknya ia jeli terhadap cara Kinako berjalan. "Halah. Itu kelihatan banget kayak orang pincang malah bilang nggak apa-apa."_

"_Tenang aja!" Kinako kembali tersenyum lebar. "Ini belom apa-apa. Palingan besok-lusa udah mendingan!"_

_Tsurugi hanya mendesah pelan. "Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, rumah lo di sebelah sana, kan?"_

.

.

Gadis bersurai coklat terang itu menghela nafasnya.

Untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya, ia kembali menutup-nutupi masalahnya yang paling penting. Untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya, ia memasang sebuah topeng yang menyamarkan luka-luka kecil di hatinya. Untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya juga, ia selalu menolak simpati dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sebenarnya ia mana mau bilang pada Tsurugi kalau ada orang lain selain Saryuu yang ia jenguk siang tadi. Ia percaya kalau luka hati yang tertutup bisa terbuka lebar jika terus-terusan diungkit. Petuah dari ibunya saat ia kecil sangat ia patuhi dengan baik.

Namun, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, belum pernah ia rasakan jantungnya berdebar seperti ini. Sejujurnya, ia ingin melihat kedalam cermin kamarnya, sekadar untuk melihat apa kabar semburat merah jambu yang muncul di pipinya sejak tadi. Menghilangkah, atau makin menggelap? Terutama setelah percakapan mereka tadi siang dan sikapnya yang seolah baik hati dan pedulian. Walaupun tidak terlalu ia tampakkan (dari nada bicaranya saja sudah ketahuan dinginnya), tapi Kinako tahu kalau justru hal itulah yang membuat ia menyukainya.

Memang sih, teman-temannya selalu bilang kalau "sifat lo dan Tsurugi-kun itu udah bagai langit dan bumi, woy! Lo yakin lo yang anget-anget matahari bakal jatoh hati sama dia yang kulkas kayak gitu?" Dan biasanya ia akan selalu menyangkal kalau "makin banyak perbedaan, justru bakal makin cocok tau!" Walaupun ia sangat yakin kalau sangat kecil kemungkinan lelaki yang ia suka akan menyukai balik dirinya, ia tidak peduli. Diajak ngobrol seperti tadi saja rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Setelah apa yang ia rasakan seperti setahun saat melihat langit senja yang sekarang sudah gelap, ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkah pelan menuju meja belajarnya. Bukan, bukan untuk belajar. Semua tugasnya baru ia selesaikan kemarin. Tangannya bergerak membuka sebuah benda perak yang berbentuk seperti buku, lantas menekan satu tombol di dalamnya.

Hanya ada satu hal yang membuatnya dapat tersenyum lebar seperti saat ini.

"Yah, paling nggak sedikit Youtube bisa bikin gue mendingan dari semua ini."

* * *

.

Baik untuk Tsurugi maupun Kinako, hari-hari selanjutnya kembali berjalan normal. Bahkan berangsur lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Tsurugi akhirnya diperbolehkan orangtuanya untuk keluar rumah (setelah melihat tugasnya yang sudah selesai sepaketan dengan puppy-eyesnya yang jarang ia pasang) dan mulai dekat dengan beberapa teman seperkumpulannya, salah satunya Tenma. Iya sih, sifat mereka memang berbanding terbalik, dengan Tsurugi yang keep calm dan Tenma yang kelewat cemungudh terutama soal sepakbola, tapi toh lihat, mereka bisa klop bareng (Kinako: "Tuh kan apa kata gue! Mhuahahaha!"). Kinako juga, ia (akhirnya) kembali bacot luar dalam. Sifat-sifat optimistis yang ia kembali dapatkan setelah surfing di Internet akhir-akhir ini perlahan mengubahnya kembali seperti dulu. Sekarang ia bisa sewot-sewot dengan indahnya dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

Dan tentu saja, keluarnya Saryuu dari rumah sakit adalah yang terbaik dari semua itu.

"Demi apa bro?" Sudah bisa dipikirkan gimana bahagianya Kinako saat itu saat mengguncang bahu salah satu sohib cowok tersayangnya itu. "Berarti semua luka-luka lo udah sembuh, gitu?"

"Kagak semuanya juga kali!" Saryuu hanya cengengesan. "Dokter bilang tinggal tangan gue yang masih dalam penyembuhan. Itu berarti, bahu sangat mempengaruhi."

"Apanya, coba?"

"Kalo bahunya kebanyakan diguncang, penyembuhannya bisa lama."

Sukses Kinako gondok di tempat.

* * *

.

Tidak terasa sudah 2 minggu berjalan sejak kejadian di rumah sakit itu. Musim panas mulai tidak terasa seperti musim panas lagi, sekarang angin sejuk mulai berhembus selagi beberapa pohon mulai berubah warna. Pagi ini, Kinako baru saja melangkah keluar dari supermarket tempatnya biasa berbelanja. Setelah ini jenguk seseorang yang lain di rumah sakit, menurut jadwal harian di jurnalnya.

_rrrrr~_

Kakinya yang sudah mulai membaik perlahan menepi ke salah satu bangku yang ada di jalan-jalan itu. Selagi ia duduk dan menaruh belanjaannya di jalan, tangannya yang lain melesak ke dalam sakunya, berusaha menjawab panggilan yang baru masuk tanpa melihat pemanggilnya.

"Ya? Kinako di sini."

"_Ah, Kinako! Gue bersyukur gue nggak salah alamat!"_

Ah ya, dia mengenal suara ini. Sayang, dia tidak mengenali nada suara dan pola kalimatnya. "...Saryuu? Lo baru kesambet apaan?"

"_Gue nggak ada kesambet apa-apa! Udahlah! Ini soal nyokap lo!"_

_Twitch._

"_Okaa-san?_" Sekarang, terdengar nada ketakutan dari suaranya. "Dia...kenapa?"

"_Nyokap lo—"_

Ia tak dapat mendengar sisanya. Bukan, ia bukan kehilangan kesadarannya. Hanya saja, ponsel iPhone 4 miliknya terselip dari tangannya dan jatuh begitu saja ke pangkuannya. Seakan tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang.

.

.

—_sudah meninggal?_

_._

_._

_Kami-sama, kau pasti bohong, 'kan?_

* * *

_._

Ibunya sering bilang padanya, "Kinako-chan, jadilah cewek yang kuat. Jangan banyak nangis! Nangis nggak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Kalau saja saat ini ia tidak berdiri di depan makam ibunya, ia tentu saja masih dapat memegang teguh nasihat itu.

Sebagian besar keluarganya hadir di pemakaman itu. Bahkan ayah Kinako yang jarang pulang karena banyak urusan di kantor pun ada disana, selain ikut melepas kepergian istrinya tercinta, juga berusaha menenangkan anak perempuannya agar tetap sabar. Beruntung ia cepat menurut, walaupun bendungan yang berada di sudut-sudut matanya sudah hampir jebol.

Kinako tidak ingin menyalahkan semuanya. Bukan ibunya karena kurang hati-hati saat menyetir, bukan Saryuu karena dia memang hanya duduk tenang di kursi tengah, bukan supir truk besar itu karena seenak jidatnya banting setir, bukan juga dirinya karena asik saja bacot dengan riangnya, dan bukan juga Tuhan karena sudah seenaknya menarik benang takdir-Nya pada mereka seperti itu. Malahan ia ikhlas saja dengan keputusan Tuhan yang seperti itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di situ sendiri. Keluarganya sudah mengajaknya pulang dari kapan tahu, namun tidak kunjung ia gubris. Di atas sana, kumpulan awan abu-abu mulai berkumpul di langit, sesekali terdengar gemuruh guntur bersahutan. Tidak perlu beberapa waktu yang lama sampai rintik-rintik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit, membasahi tubuhnya yang hanya berlapis gaun berenda putih dan selendang hitam.

"Oi."

Serius, ia tidak menyangka ada orang lain selain dirinya di pemakaman yang sepi itu.

"Kinako. Lo denger gue nggak?"

_Siapapun itu, tinggalin gue sendiri. Plis._ Kinako terus menerus menggumamkan kalimat itu pelan. _Lo pasti hantu atau siapapun disini, 'kan?_

Tepukan pelan yang mampir pelan di bahunya.

Pada akhirnya ia menoleh, dan hanya terpana melihat siapa yang sedang datang sembari mengulurkan payung ke arahnya.

"Nih, payungan bareng gue."

Tsurugi berdiri disana, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat datar, tapi sorot matanya terlihat simpatik.

"Lo mau kan?"

Kinako mengangguk pelan, selagi akhirnya ia berjalan menjauhi makam ibunya. Tidak lupa juga satu ucapan "terima kasih" yang keluar dari mulutnya, walaupun kecil dan tertelan suara derasnya hujan.

* * *

.

"Yang tadi itu...?"

"Nyokap gue."

"Oh.."

Sementara ini, hanya itu saja bahan percakapan mereka. Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan, selain menyusuri jalan yang biasa Kinako lewati menuju rumahnya. Langit masih saja menangis sejak tadi, dan sekarang Kinako menyesal kenapa dia tidak membawa payung saja saat tadi ia mampir sebentar ke rumahnya untuk menaruh belanjaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maaf soal yang tadi."

Tunggu sebentar. Tsurugi, kamu salah apaan?

"Maaf? Soal apa?"

"Ya, lagi-lagi gue ikut campur urusan lo lagi. Gue nggak akan nyangka itu...makam nyokap lo. Takutnya entar lo kebawa lagi ato gimana jadinya—"

"Nggak apa-apa kok," Kinako tersenyum lagi. Satu hal yang Tsurugi sadari adalah senyumannya kali ini tidak seceria dan sehangat senyuman-senyumannya selama ini. "Gue udah biasa kok ditinggal kayak gitu. Lagian kan nyokap gue bilang untuk nggak boleh nangis..."

Suara hujan pun berhasil membuatnya tergugu. "...ya...sesulit dan semiris apapun ke-kenyataan yang kita hadapi...kita...nggak boleh na-nangis—"

Selanjutnya yang ia tahu, ia sudah jatuh dalam dekapan Tsurugi. Hangat dan menenangkan, seakan ia tidak ingin Kinako yang hampir kehilangan mataharinya diterpa lebih jauh oleh angin dan dinginnya hujan yang kurang bersahabat.

"Kinako, udah cukup dengan semua omongan 'nggak apa-apa' punya lo itu."

Satu kalimat yang sempurna membuat Kinako berhenti tergugu.

"Dari awal gue ngeliat lo pas jenguk Nii-san beberapa minggu yang lalu, gue udah langsung tahu ada yang lagi nggak beres sama lo. Waktu itu gue mulai bingung, apa semua omongan teman-teman lo tentang sisi lain yang jarang lo tampilin itu benar adanya."

Keemasan dan coklat terang bertemu sesaat. Hanya suara ribut hujan yang menghiasi suasana. Sesaat, coklat terang kembali tertuju ke bawah.

"Gue nggak nyangka, ternyata lo segitu nggak pengennya rahasia tentang semua ini diketahui orang lain. Satu hal yang harus lo tahu, mendam masalah itu jauh lebih parah dari nangis. Bukannya lo masih punya gue dan temen-temen kita semua?"

Dari kedua tangannya, Tsurugi bisa merasakan kalau sekarang sekujur tubuh Kinako mulai gemetaran. Kemudian bagian depan kemeja biru tuanya yang mulai basah, dan di saat yang bersamaan isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Perlahan ia gerakkan tangannya yang sedang bebas, membelai-belai punggung Kinako perlahan.

"Lo nggak perlu nangis," katanya perlahan. "Lain kali kalo ada masalah, lo cerita aja sama gue. Jangan dipendam terus. Gue nggak mau lo sedih terus gara-gara masalah yang lo umpetin dari orang lain. Gue...kangen lo yang dulu."

Dan sesaat setelah ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada gadis yang baru saja terisak semakin keras itu, ia pun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

* * *

_-owari-_

* * *

**Author's Note.**

(1): Jun Sung Ahn, violinist-Youtuber asal Korea yang sekarang lagi kuliah di Illinois, kalo nggak salah. Buat yang penasaran, ini channel YT-nya: JuNCurryAhn

HAHAHAHAHANJEEER DEMI APA GUE NULIS INI SEMALAMAN?! Tiga ribu kata lebih untuk satu fic dan sekalinya bertele-tele gini jadinya...Apa jangan-jangan ini bentuk pelampiasan karena latihan mental pas pra-TO ya...? :P *plek*

Pertama kali nulis romance, eh sekalinya malah jadi kayak gini. Ihiy, maklumlah, baru latihan ini. =w=

Kalo diliat baik-baik, kayaknya jarang banget ya ada yang ngeship KyouKina di FIEI tercintah ini...padahal hintnya udah banyak banget seliweran (nggak) sepanjang season CS... :'|

Oiya, buat yang masih bingung buat sebagian ceritanya, ini masih satu AU dengan Gaiken to Naimen. Dengan itu, secara nggak langsung Tsurugi udah ngebuktiin ke Sakura kalau julukan 'calon pacarnya Kinako' buat dia itu nggak sekedar ngarep...uyee, saya bangga sekali dengan kamu nak~ ;w;)/ *puk-pukin Tsurugi* *kemudian digaplok*

Nah udah, sekian dulu dariku. Reviews are appreciated, dan silakan baca omake~ :P

Sekian dan salam loncat!

Ayumu N.

* * *

.

_-omake-_

.

"JEDEEER!"

Kinako yang baru membuka pintu kelas sudah disuguhi kejutan seperti itu. Huft, padahal ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kalian ngapain—"

"Jelas-jelas ngasih semangat buat lo lah!" Sakura, selaku ketua kelas berjalan ke depan dan langsung menarik tangan Kinako ke dalam. Dan dalam sekejap, satu kelas langsung membombardir Kinako dengan kalimat-kalimat seperti "Lo udah nggak apa-apa kan, sekarang?", "Keep fighting, Kinako-chan!", "Semangat, kita semua selalu ada buat lo!", dan macam-macam kalimat lainnya.

Kinako memang terlihat bahagia saat itu. Lega karena teman-temannya _memang_ akan selalu ada untuknya. Tapi tetap saja ia bingung dari mana mereka mengetahui semua itu.

Tsurugi yang baru saja berdiri di depan pintu kelas hanya menguap dan mengucap "selamat pagi", dalam sekejap langsung menjadi pusat perhatian kelas 1-2. Yah, walaupun mereka hanya sekedar berteriak, "Dih, Tsurugi-kun jadian sama Nanobana-san nggak bilang-bilang, mana PJ-nyah?" dan sejenisnya.

"Woi, harus gue bilang berapa kali sih." Ia memutar bola matanya. "Gue nggak jadian sama Nanobana. _Nuff said_."

"Tapi aneh, lo sendiri yang bilang kalau lo nggak boleh mendam permasalahan sendiri."

Tepat di belakang Tsurugi, Saryuu berdiri disana, memegang satu buku Sejarah tebal sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jadian itu bukan permasalahan," Tsurugi mendelikkan bahunya kesal. "Lagian lo ngapain nguping-nguping disini? Belajar tuh belajar! Sejarah Jepang nggigit tau!"

"Ulangannya udah dari kapan tau, coy!" Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Soal kejadian waktu itu...jujur, gue salut banget sama lo."

"Salut?"

"Iya. Gue gini-gini...cuman sohib tersayangnya doang. Gue nggak tau lagi apa lagi yang harus gue omongin ke dia sejak kecelakaan waktu itu. Tapi pas dia sama lo, entah kenapa dia bisa balik lagi jadi normal..."

"Jadi..?"

"Yah, gitulah." Saryuu menepuk pelan pundak Tsurugi. "Gue cuman mau minta tolong sama lo...jagain Kinako buat gue. Gue yang sohib-beda-kelas-nya cuman bisa ngeliatin dia dari jauh..."

Tsurugi hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya. Sebelum ia memasuki pintu kelasnya, ia berseru lagi sembari tersenyum lebar:

"...Tapi kalo Tsurugi, pasti bisa bikin dia bahagia!"

Suara pintu tertutup dari kejauhan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Sebenarnya sih tadi Tsurugi mau teriak, "Eh, kagak! Lo kan udah lebih dekat sama dia!" Tapi 'kan nggak enak juga kalau harus teriak-teriak sampai kedengaran satu lorong. Bisa-bisa citranya sebagai "cowok yang kalem" tercoreng.

Dan sekarang, dia baru sadar kalau kelasnya sendiri pun sudah ikutan hening. Oh yesh, ini akan menjadi kali pertama dia terlambat masuk—

"Gi, lo ngeliatin siapa?"

—nggak deng.

Kaki-kakinya perlahan melangkah memasuki kelas tercintanya yang beruntung masih belum ada gurunya.

"Nggak ada, kok—kalian ngapain ngeliatin gue..."

Ditagih PJ oleh teman-teman satu kelas itu nggak seindah yang dibayangkan, lho. Apalagi kalau semuanya masang jurus puppy-eyes.

* * *

_-owari beneran-_


End file.
